We are studying the effects of using different wavelengths and temperatures on data quality and crystal lifetime. Full data sets were recorded at wavelengths of 1.0 E and 0.8 E and temperatures of 100 K and 50 K using an open-flow helium cryostat. Partial data were collected from samples that were cycled in temperature.